Apollo's First Mother's Day
by clink3k1
Summary: Whe Apollo is feeling the blues about mothers day Phoenix decided's to call up a good friend of his to cheer him up.
1. An Orphans Worst Day

**Someone had to make a story like this so I thought hmm maybe I should. Also I couldn't find mothers day on May 2026 so I just chose May 10****th**** at random.**

* * *

The day Apollo dreaded most was nearing. May 10th Mothers day. He never knew his real mother and still to this day was wondering who she was. Tomorrow he would have to experience the pain all over again. The pain of an orphan.

_**The next day…**_

Apollo was mumbling in his sleep that morning. "Why… why did you leave me mom?"… Mom mom…

Then the sound of footsteps followed by the sound of Trucy opening the door and pouncing on Apollo.

"Good morning Polly what a beautiful day isn't it!?" Trucy joyfully cried.

"Must you wake me up like this every single day?!" Apollo cried shoving Trucy off his bed.

"Aww c'mon Polly I just wanted to wake you up so we could get ourselves prepared!" Trucy said bouncing in excitement.

"Prepared for what?" Apollo asked confused.

"To Disney Land Daddy is taking us their later today I'm so excited!"

"_I can tell…"_

Apollo then got out of bed forced Trucy out of his room so he could get changed.

While he was changing he could hear the television.

_Good Morning everyone! Happy mothers day to you all! Most of you guys are probably heading out to see that special someone that brought you into life especially since the weekend is sunny and bright!_

Apollo froze. Tears began to trickle down his face as he heard more of the word mother.

He began to clench his fist in anger. "Why… Why did you leave me alone!?" he shouted.

He started to whimper and tears soon became rivers.

Then Trucy walked in. "Polly are you ok? I could heard you scream" Trucy softly said.

Apollo quickly wiped his eyes and regained his composure.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine…" Apollo said still tearing up a bit.

He then quickly left the room trying not to embarrass himself any further.

Trucy was a bit confused by Apollo's act of sadness and decided to ask her daddy.

Trucy walked up to Phoenix who was watching TV.

"Hey daddy did you notice that Polly is acting a bit strange?" she asked her father.

Phoenix sighed. "Well Trucy Apollo is sad about this day" he started.

"Why? Normally Polly isn't the one to cry" Trucy said a bit confused.

Phoenix sighed again. "Trucy Apollo grew up as an orphan he never knew who his real mother or father was. Seeing other people enjoying themselves with their parents makes him sad.

Trucy then gasped. "So he's upset because he never got to see any of his parents?" Trucy said whimpering a bit herself.

"Yes at least you had a father but Apollo he grew up alone without any guidance"

Trucy began crying.

"Trucy he just needs time to himself" Phoenix said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I-I just felt a bit sad for him" Trucy said hugging his dad.

"Trucy were going to be leaving soon so go get yourself ready.

The girl quickly put on a smile and left.

Phoenix pulled out is cell phone and started pushing some numbers.

"Hello…"

"Yeah they're fine but I think that Apollo might be feeling a bit down"

"Yeah Thaleasa I think that we should tell them soon"

* * *

**Yes I'm sure you guys know what coming next so just review and this will be updated faster.**


	2. Shining Happiness or Worst Nightmare

**I would feel bad if I was an orphan but also a bit cool like always wondering if you could find you mom or dad like a mystery in short words. Also this story has nothing to do with Love and laugh my other story.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when everyone returned home it was quiet for most of the evening if you ignored Trucy practicing her magic and Phoenix watching TV then yes it was a very simple quiet evening.

Apollo was in his room going over some old cases with his laptop. He had felt a bit better and didn't feel as sad as he did before.

"_It's amazing what amusement parks can do to you"_ Apollo thought.

He then heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Phoenix called.

Phoenix walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Thalesa" Phoenix said giving a warm smile.

Thalesa gave a heart warming smile back before walking inside.

"So do you think that they're ready?" she asked a bit nervously.

Phoenix nodded. "I think they both will be overjoyed"

Apollo then peeked his head out curiously. He quickly noticed who it was. "Oh hello Lamori what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh so- she caught herself before she blurted it out. "Sorry their was something I wanted to talk with you and Trucy about" she said with slight joy in her tone.

Apollo tilted his head confused. "Talk about what?"

Trucy then barged in. "Ah great perfect timing" Phoenix said.

"Hi Lamori it's great to see you again!" Trucy cheered as she hugged Lamori embarrassingly.

Lamori/ Thalesa was very glad that both Trucy and Apollo were happy to see her again. It made the fact telling them that she was their mother a whole lot easier.

"Well I recently had eye surgery and it was a success and now I can see perfectly"

"That's good to know!" Trucy said optimistically.

"Along with my ability so see I regained my memory of my past"

"Really please tell us!" Trucy was bouncing from excitement.

"Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about. "My past revealed something important. I could remember having a beautiful baby boy"

"Really what is his name?" Apollo asked excited himself.

"His name was…Apollo Justice"

Apollo grew silent. "W-What did y-y-you just say…?" Apollo's voice was shaking.

"Yes Apollo you're my son but not only that. Thalesa then looked towards Trucy. Trucy is also my daughter.

Trucy went totally confused. "But wait me and Polly have different Daddies!"

"Yes it's true my first husband passed away after Apollo was born then I meet Enigmar"

Trucy was crying rivers of tears. "M-Mommy!" Trucy lunged and hugged her mother deeply, tightly, never wanting to let go.

Thalesa held her close. She knew how she felt behind all that optimistic attitude their was a girl who was longing her mother in their.

She then turned her head to Apollo.

Apollo like Trucy was crying but had curled up fist and had a nasty frown on his face.

"No…I don't believe this…!" Apollo murmured softly but harshly to himself.

"Apollo is something wrong?" Thalesa said holding her hand out to him.

Apollo slapped her hand away.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed at her.

Thalesa was shocked by Apollo's actions. "Son what's wrong why are you so upset?" she asked concerned.

Apollo growled at her. "I can't believe you! You harsh cruel woman!"

"Apollo!" Phoenix screeched at him. "What the hell has gotten into you!?"

Apollo looked up at him. "Do you want to know what the hell has gotten into me!? I'll tell you this bitch left all alone in the world as a child! Apollo slammed his fist down at the ground.

"You wana know why I get upset on this day!? Everyone is enjoying themselves with their mother but what did my mother do!? She left me alone in the orphanage for as long as I can remember! Now she's come back to show her ugly face again expecting forgiveness from me after all I've been through? Bullshit!"

"Out Apollo! Phoenix screamed pointing towards the door.

Apollo faced towards the door and started walking towards it but as he got to the door he turned his head to Thalesa.

"So are you going to just abandon me again?" he murmured to her.

Phoenix was enraged. His grabbed Apollo by his collar and dragged him outside.

"This is the worst Mothers day ever!" Apollo screamed as he was pulled out the door.

The room was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was Thalesa crying and the sound of her choking on her tears. "O Apollo I-I'm sorry" Thalesa cried.

* * *

**Wow unexpected turn on event right? Now R/R like the good people you are!**


	3. Memories and Choices

**Wow I can't believe all my reviewers thought my idea was perfect I was also surprised as to how many people hated Thalessa it made me think whether I should make Apollo forgive her or not… you'll have to read and find out. Also Goodland orphanage was EvilWaffleS's idea I think…**

* * *

It was a dark night Apollo sat on the park bench alone rubbing his bruises Phoenix gave him.

"_This all could have been avoided if that bitch didn't show up"_ Apollo angrily thought.

He then got up and started walking. Walking to a place that had a special place in his heart. The Goodland Orphanage.

He stood outside of the orphanage remembering all the sorrow filled moments, all the joy filled moments, most of all his lonely moments…

* * *

~*~*~

It had been a successful Adoption year almost all the children had been adopted by Christmas…their was one child however who was all alone…

Apollo looked out the window watching one of his best friends go away forever, it had been his 7th year at the adoption center probably one of his hardest because now all his friends were gone.

One of the orphan care takers Mira Ontewal went to go comfort the ten year old boy.

"Apollo do want to go out with us for dinner?" she asked concerned.

Apollo turned around his face covered in tears. "Why does everyone else get to go home with a family!?" he cried.

Mira held Apollo close. "I'm sorry Apollo but were trying as hard as we can to get you a family," she soothingly said.

"I just want a family! Why didn't my mommy keep me!?" he continued to cry.

It was the question that no Orphan care taker wanted to answer.

"W-Well Apollo w-we just wound you at our doorstep we don't know where your mom is?" she tried to be as gentle as possible.

"She just left me here? What kind of a mommy does that!?" Apollo demanded.

Mira grew silent. She didn't want to answer.

"W-Well maybe she wasn't able to take care of you so she left you here" Mira tried to make it sound like a good thing.

"I think she left me here cause she's a bad mommy one that doesn't love me"

"Apollo! Don't think that!"

"No my mommy was a bad person who didn't care at all about me! She left me all alone!

* * *

~*~*~

_Alone…Alone…Alone…_

Those words rang in Apollo's head as he sat down. He was crying again.

He then felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see who it was. He saw who he didn't want to see at all his mother.

He snarled at her. "What do you want?"

Thalessa had tears rolling down her face. "Apollo I'm sorry but it's not my fault" she pleaded.

"Then who's fault is it!? Mine for having parents who abandoned me!? Apollo was still rejecting her.

"Apollo look on your arm then look at mine" Thalessa calmly pointed at his arm.

Apollo stared at his arm for moment then looked at his mother's arm. His eye's then grew wide when he noticed something exactly similar.

"T-T-The bracelets are the same…"

"Now if I really didn't love you why would I have given one of our family heirlooms to you?" she then kissed Apollo on his forehead.

Apollo was still silent. "M-Mom…"

Thalessa grew a large smile when he said mom so charmingly.

"I-I…I need some time to think please can I just be left alone for awhile?" He had a very sad look in his face.

"O-Of course" Thalessa could feel Apollo's sadness.

After Thalessa left Apollo was busy thinking.

"_Mom did you really care…Do you know how I feel right now? Torn between the reality and my own thoughts. Which do I choose?...I…I…I choose…_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Clink3k1: I'm torn between Apollo forgiving or Apollo rejecting I want both! So hard to choose! SO HARD TO CHOOSE!**

***Clank slaps me* Get a hold of yourself man! *Slap* *Slap***

**Clink3k1: Ok ok stop hitting I'm ok!**


	4. Truth and Forgiving

**Ok I think I have an idea. Well here goes nothing I hope that you guys like it.**

Apollo sat on the bench trying to figure things out.

_I…I…I choose-_

Apollo then felt strange he started to get a terrible migraine. Images started flashing in his head. He could see a man dropping him. He could also hear him talking a few words.

"Oh my little Apollo it makes me feel terrible for doing this but with Thalessa gone and me with a failing heart you're better off here. But if Thalessa wanted one last wish it would probably be this." the man said. He then attached a bracelet on Apollo's wrist.

"This was once your mother's so you'll always have a little something to remember her by" the man cried.

Apollo then got out of his daze.

"_So she didn't abandon me after all"_ Apollo thought.

He then tuned to his mother. "M-Mom can I ask you a few questions?" he asked shakily.

"Of course" she replied giving a heart warming smile.

"Did you…did you drop me of at the orphanage?"

Thalessa shook her head. "No I didn't I promise you it wasn't me"

"Then if it wasn't you then who was it?" Apollo asked.

"Maybe…maybe it was your father.

Apollo looked be fumbled. _So that man I saw it was my dad?_

"Apollo after you were born I was in an accident and your father he had heart disease. So maybe he left you there because their would be no one to take care of you if he…when he died" Thalessa was now starting to cry.

Apollo then thought off of what he had done.

"M-Mom I-I'm sorry" Apollo said hugging his mother. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

Thalessa hugged him back and cried along with him.

"I'm sorry mom for lashing at you I-I should have listened. Apollo was hugging tighter.

"Oh Apollo…" She began to rub Apollo's back trying to comfort him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" he was rubbing his tears off trying to make his mother happy.

"There is no need Apollo all I wanted was for you to accept me" she then kissed Apollo on his forehead and snuggled him. Apollo kissed her back.

"_So this is what it's like having a mom…I love it!"_

* * *

Ok my friends some of you hate Thalessa but everyone deserves a second chance! Besides it wasn't all her fault i blame Enigmar and Valant they did this!

**Clink3k1:*sniff* *Sniff* I smell a sequel!"**

**Clank: No I think that's the smell of your laundry it stinks**

**Clink3k1: Oh that's it! *grabs pistol***

**Clank: Hey pal y'now I was kidding right!?**

***BAM* AHHHHHHHHH *BAM* AHHHHHHHH**

**Clank: My legs you shot my legs! AHHHHHHHHH *faints***

**Clink3k1: That'l teach him and anyone who defies my order their than my reviewers they can disobey me if they wish.**


End file.
